


Shut up Sherlock.

by VodkaFlower



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, John is not married, M/M, Random time, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFlower/pseuds/VodkaFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a fight with his girlfriend and Sherlock decided to help him out, by kissing him. John is not pleased and Sherlock doesn't understand what's the problem. This is how they deal with the problem. (First Johnlock story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First off, this is my very first Johnlock fanfiction EVER! So it's pretty and fluffy and all that cute and no angst at all. Please be good if you decide to comment, it's good to get constructive criticism or pointers for future fics~ mean comments are not cool and kill my muses, and trust me when I say I really don't have many and they like being alive thank you very much!
> 
> Further information, please check the end of this story. I leave you here, please carry on and enjoy!

John was pissed. He was also pacing the apartment going from the kitchen all the way to his armchair and back again. Sherlock just looked at him from his place on the couch. He knew John was pissed, poor Mrs. Hudson knew it as well, since John screamed at her to leave the flat ten minutes ago.

It really wasn’t strange for Sherlock to see John angry, he was used to it, for it always was his fault for making John angry; when he forgot to buy milk, when he left a head on the freezer, grabbed John’s pistol without telling him and firing at the wall, when he ruined one of John favorite sweaters with blood from the goat’s head he had gotten the other day from the butcher.  He was always the reason John was angry and that was fine with Sherlock, but maybe not this time.

“You can’t just do that” John says after twenty minutes of pacing around the flat in silence and not stopping.

“Why?” Sherlock asked, not looking at John; in any case it would be better not too.

Stopping in his pacing, John looked at Sherlock for the first time since he had screamed at Mrs. Hudson twenty five minutes ago. “Because it’s wrong!” says John, passing a hand over his face after.

“Why was it wrong? I had the impression that it was ok” Sherlock replied, looking at John finally.

“Well it wasn’t ok and for the record, you need to tell people when you think of doing things... YOU KNOW, BEFORE YOU DO THEM!” John screamed his lungs out; hitting the back of his armchair to make sure Sherlock got the message.

Sherlock looked at the action of John’s hands hitting the armchair, didn’t even flinch; his eyes went back to John’s red face and looked as calm as possible. It was necessary for one of them to be calm at least.

“It was a split second decision; it made sense when I thought about it and when I rezoned it on my mind, it still made sense.” Said Sherlock, looking directly at John and putting his hands under his chin, like when he was thinking over a very difficult case.

“You didn’t think it that much” said John, laughing despite himself.

“Not like I had that much time, just so you know” responded Sherlock, looking away from John, in the direction of the window.

Getting angrier, John started to pace again, this time just in the living room. His hands were sweaty, his heart was racing and a major headache was showing its ugly head and not helping John think about anything straight anymore. He decided that he needed to go, get away from Sherlock for a few minutes, no a few hours; no, a few days. Yeah, he had to get away for a few days, he just couldn’t be here.

“What’s done is done, no reason to cry over spilled milk” said John, looking at the empty fireplace.

Sherlock looked at John’s back, seeing how he was tense and how his hands clenched and unclenched. Sherlock lowered his eyes to the coffee table that was filled with paper work and John’s laptop opened where he must have been writing his last blog entry or watching porn, whatever the army man did these days. Not that Sherlock checked John’s computer, of course not. Dull.

“Come now John, I did you a favor” Sherlock replied, looking back at John, who was turning to look at him with wide eyes.

“That… that’s the attitude that got us in this mess Sherlock” said John pointing a finger to Sherlock and then himself.

“How melodramatic of you John, so I kissed you, I don’t see the problem.” Sherlock said, while pointing a dismissive hand towards John.

“That’s exactly my point! You didn’t see the problem of kissing me in front of my girlfriend!” John exclaimed putting his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

“Ex-girlfriend” Sherlock pointed out, looking at the coffee table again.

“Well, yes… now” replied John sounding tired.

“She was going to end it any way” Sherlock said looking at John, while John sat on the armchair grabbing for his laptop and closing it.

John looked at his screen for a few moments “You don’t know that Sherlock” John said, getting angry again.

Feeling irritated, Sherlock got up from the couch and started to pace himself now, his hands on his back, his bare feet touching ash that was on the floor, his robe pulling some papers down and making dust move around.

“Of course I do, I heard her telling her friend Mark or should I say her new boyfriend Mark?” Sherlock asked while turning to look at John, who was standing up with his laptop in hand.

“You’re impossible Sherlock” was all that John said, before he walked to the kitchen, grabbed his phone, keys and his favorite mug, heading for the stairs.

“Where are you going John?” Sherlock asked from the foot of the stairs, hearing John fumble with things in his room.

“Far from you” answered John from his room, before he came out of it closing the door and passing by Sherlock in the last step.

“Bring back milk and tea, yes?” asked Sherlock, going back to his place in the couch, not even looking at John.

Not believing what he had heard, John looked back at Sherlock with his eyes wide and half an exasperated smile on his face. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he turned for the stairs and started to descend, then stopped and looked back.

“Buy it yourself Sherlock” and with that he finished the last steps, knocked on Mrs. Hudson’s door, said he was sorry for screaming at her before and that he was leaving for a few days and didn’t know when he was coming back, and to please take care of the idiotic lump sitting on the couch in the second floor, meaning Sherlock.

 

**

 

Sherlock was working on a strange case that wasn’t really a mystery and had practically resolved itself really, but it still didn’t make much sense to him, how the person who had hired him, wasn’t even alive and yet he had spoken to them about the case regarding some missing paintings that weren’t actually missing. He was still trying to make sense of the case and had been texting John like crazy, but John wasn’t answering. Actually now that he thought about it, John hadn’t been home in a while. Hearing the stairs creaking Sherlock guested it was John coming home from work at the hospital he refused to leave.

“John, John; pass me my phone please” Sherlock exclaimed, putting his hand out while keeping his eyes closed. His phone was pressed to his hand, but it wasn’t John’s hand that he felt but one rather wrinkled and cold hand.

“Not John dear” said Mrs. Hudson, walking to the kitchen to leave the plate she was caring and graving a wash cloth to clean the ash from the coffee table. She went back to the kitchen, left the cloth and graved the plate with food she had for Sherlock and put it on the coffee table in front of Sherlock.

“Where is John?” asked Sherlock, looking for a second at the plate with food on the table. Small chicken sandwiches and some veggie sticks.

“He hasn’t come home in a week dear, haven’t you noticed?” said Mrs. Hudson looking at Sherlock with a sad look on her face.

Sherlock opened his eyes fully now, grabbed a carrot stick and put it in his mouth, then went for a sandwich and took a bite.

“Not really, I just thought he wasn’t talking to me, because of our fight the other day” mentioned Sherlock, eating the rest of the sandwich in his hand, grabbing another carrot stick and resting back on the couch.

“You should work things out with him Sherlock” says Mrs. Hudson, dusting John’s armchair. “Try to make living with you a bit easier? You’re always having domestics… it’s not good for your relationship, Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson finishes and walks to the door, looking at Sherlock once more; he seemed lost in thought again.

“We don’t…” started Sherlock, but Mrs. Hudson interrupted him.

“Oh Sherlock stop it, you and John won’t get far if you keep at it. Thinking is better done with tea; I’ll bring you a cuppa.”

“I…” Sherlock started but didn’t finish, decided to gather his thoughts and go around his mind palace thinking about what Mrs. Hudson just said. “Mrs. Hudson I think you’re right” Sherlock said after a few minutes. “I may have some sort of feelings for…” Sherlock turned to face Mrs. Hudson, but instead all he saw a pink faced John Watson and stopped talking.

“You fancy someone Sherlock? That’s new one” John said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, just a bit.

“John…” was the only thing Sherlock could say.

“…Sherlock?” John said back, not really understanding what it meant.

Footsteps are heard and a few minutes later Mrs. Hudson came through the door carrying a try with tea and biscuits.

“Oh John you’re back! Sit, I have tea and biscuits… are you hungry? I’ll cook something for you just give me a few minutes” Mrs. Hudson exclaims excited and leaving the try on the now clean coffee table.

“You don’t have to, but I haven’t had a proper meal in days, you’ll be a saint” John replied, taking a cup of tea from the tray and putting two cubes of sugar in it.

“Be right back dear” Mrs. Hudson goes back down the stairs, with a small smile on her face and hoping Sherlock would fix whatever was bothering them.

“You left a whole week” Sherlock said after a few minutes of silence between them, where only Mrs. Hudson’s footsteps could be heard. Sherlock grabbed the other cup of tea that was meant for Mrs. Hudson, he believed, since John wasn’t home; Mrs. Hudson couldn’t know he was coming in today, could she?

“I know” John said, taking a bite of a biscuit. “Did you miss me that much?” he asked after he finished chewing. Looking at Sherlock again, he noticed for one, that he was eating and not just drinking tea; he had actual food in front of him, food he was consuming and had almost finished.

“John I…” Sherlock started but felt silent, not knowing how to continue.

“Look Sherlock, I left because I wanted to think about some things, things that kept buzzing in my head” John said, looking at the cup of tea in his hands.

“What things?” Sherlock asked, looking interested and thoughtful.

“What happened last week, for one; the way my life is going… what I want and don’t want in my life” John looked up at Sherlock when he said the last part, didn’t stop looking directly at him; Sherlock was the first to break eye contact.

“When are you moving out then?” Sherlock asked, leaving his cup of tea on the table and pulling his legs up to his chest on the couch, eyes looking at his bare feet.

“Oh that was a quick deduction Sherlock… but no, I’m not moving out” John answered drinking a bit more of his tea and looking out the window.

Looking up towards John, Sherlock rested his chin on his knees and looked bored at John. “Then what have you decided?”

“That I love solving cases with you Sherlock… that I don’t want to live anywhere else…” John paused, going a bit red in the face. “That I may have over reacted to the kiss thing and to Jenny breaking up with me” he finished taking a sip from his tea to hide his embarrassment.

“Over reacted…?” Sherlock asked. He hadn’t heard anything else after John had said he believed he over reacted to the kiss. Looking directly at a red faced John, Sherlock put his legs down and sat straight, paying attention.

“Urm… yes Sherlock, I over reacted” said John, no looking at Sherlock who, of course, had paid attention to that part. “I over reacted to you kissing me, because I was… scared… of how… of me… how it…” John trailed of, stuttering by now.

“How it made you feel?” Sherlock asked, looking down and missing the look on John’s face.

“Yes, of how I felt about the kiss” John said giving Sherlock a hard look, trying to make him look up. “I was scared, because it… it felt good damn it” This last part he screamed at Sherlock, making him look up.

“What do you mean..?” Sherlock looked into John’s eyes trying to understand what was going on.

“I’m trying to say that I have feelings for you Sherlock… and that that kiss, felt good and I was scared, because of the feelings I felt” John said, looking directly at Sherlock.

“By feelings you mean lo…” Sherlock started to say but didn’t finish the last word, for he wasn’t sure of the word himself.

“…Love? I’m not sure if this is love, maybe not yet. But there’s something there. And I know you think feelings are dull and that I might be a fool for thinking I may get far with whatever it is that I feel… but..” John started to rant but Sherlock stopped him mid-sentence.

“Dull… you talk too much” Sherlock said while walking around the table and standing in front of John, not too close but still close.

“Sorry?” John asked looking at Sherlock with a bit of anger in his eyes.

“Don’t, look I know that when we first went on a case, I told you that I was married to my work, but I have noticed that since you came along… things are different.” Sherlock said, not missing the anger in John’s eyes, turn to something else.

“How is it different?” John said, licking his lips that suddenly felt dry.

Sherlock looked away from John for a few moments then returned his eyes to John’s. “You made me feel again”

“And that’s…” John asked but didn’t finish his question.

“That’s good, even if sentiment makes people stupid and lose track of what’s really important.” Sherlock finished, crossing his arms.

“Birthdays are important” John pointed out, crossing his arms as well.

“Look John, I’m not an easy person to be with...” Sherlock started to say but John interrupted him.

“Yeah I know that.”

“Let me finish… I’m not easy to be around but I hope that you will accept that whatever is happening, right now, won’t be easy and might take some time to get used to.” Sherlock finished.

“I know that and its fine. I look forward to knowing what this…” moved his hand between both of them. “…is.” John let his hands drop to his sides and dropped his eyes to the floor.

“And noted birthdays are important.” Sherlock said uncrossing his arms and letting them drop.

“Buying milk and tea also is important.” John said, looking up and smiling a bit.

“I already did that.” Sherlock said, smirking at himself, for thinking ahead.

“So you did miss me then?” John said, looking back at the kitchen to see the various tea boxes unopened, standing near the pot they used for boiling water.

 “You can say that.”

“You idiot” John said smiling up at Sherlock, while Sherlock looked at him with his typical smirk.

“I’ve been prune to slip once or twice” Sherlock answered and smiled more freely now.

“Well I did miss you” John said, taking the few steps that separated them and standing in front of Sherlock, looking up at him. The height difference was about a head or a head and a half, but it really wasn’t much.

“What proceeds army man?” Sherlock asks stepping a bit closer without thinking about it.

“Shut up” John said, as he leaned forward, looking into Sherlock’s blue eyes and standing on his tip toes.

Sherlock got the hint and grabbed hold of John by his arms and leaned towards, meting him half way. They looked at each other of a few seconds then John closed the gap between them and, closing his eyes, kissed him. Neither of them moved it was a simple touch of the lips but it was enough; John didn’t want to break the moment, but also didn’t want for the first kiss to be so plain. Sherlock seemed to notice nothing was really going on, so he decided to make the first move, it was tentative at first but he moved his lips a bit, capturing John’s upper lip by accident. That was the signal that John wanted and depend the kiss, being him the one with more experience of the both of them, or that’s what he thought. It really didn’t go further than just lips moving over lips and an occasional lip bite or tease of a tongue over lip. The broke apart but stayed close, both with eyes closed savoring the moment. Mrs. Hudson decided to go up the stairs in that moment and didn’t knock, holding the tray of food in front of her, she went into the kitchen, put down the tray and cleared the table a bit to place the food.

“Boys, I made some beef stew I hope it’s ok… well look at you, isn’t it better when you aren’t fighting? So much better.” Mrs. Hudson said smiling at both of them.

John went red and didn’t look at Mrs. Hudson, instead looked at the stain in Sherlock’s robe. Sherlock on the other hand, looked at her with a smile on his face.

***

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of my story?? Did you like it?? I hope you did!! If you want to read more, leave a comment with a prompt and I will work on it~ I do write from other fandoms, so please check out my profile to see what other fandoms I write about.
> 
> I'm very active on tumblr, so please follow me there: http://vodkaflower.tumblr.com/  
> If you are into the Shadowhunters fandom, you can follow me there and here: http://glitter-masterbane.tumblr.com/  
> I post special mentions for fanfictions there, gifs and bits of fanfincs I'm working on related to that fandom.  
> You can also find me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pandacornartandstuff/  
> I post image edits, stickers and some super soft yaoi manga and stories, tho in Spanish mostly.
> 
> Anything else please feel free to contact me here of by tumblr in a message or an ask~


End file.
